Dealova: Out of Reach
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan: jatuh cinta sendirian.


"_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka cuma bisa mendoakan, setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak kita sesungguhnya kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." __**– Raditya Dika [Marmut Merah Jambu]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEALOVA: OUT OF REACH<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**AU. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

><p>"Lalu kemudian, tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk dari belakang. Lalu …."<p>

Lucy tertawa melihat celotehan Natsu yang begitu heboh. Dia dikelilingi oleh segerombolan temannya yang sedang mendengarkan ceritanya. Natsu selalu lucu ketika dia bercerita, bawaannya selalu heboh.

"Cieee, Lu_-chan_. Ketawa _aja_."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Levy yang sedang mengerlingnya. Lucy hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh," jawab Levy tertawa.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Dia kembali mengamati pemuda bersurai _pink_ salmon itu di tiga bangku belakangnya.

"Oh, Lucy! Apa kau tahu nama setan Indonesia yang bentuknya seperti lollipop itu?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Dia sebenarnya sadar telah diperhatikan Lucy sedari tadi.

"… pocong?"

"Ah, iya! Lalu ada pocong itu di sebelah kamar yang kumasuki …."

Lucy _sweatdrop_ ketika Natsu kembali fokus bercerita. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menghela napas pasrah, dan mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Walaupun hanya obrolan singkat, namun Lucy merasa senang sekali.

"Lu_-chan_?"

"… ya?" Lucy kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada sahabat dari kecilnya.

Levy hanya memandangnya dalam diam sebagai balasan. Lucy sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis bersurai biru ini, sehingga dia memasang muka tanya.

"…."

Mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Levy, Lucy tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa, Levy_-chan_. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"…."

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Lucy pura-pura marah.

"Tidak." Levy menjawab dengan tegas. "Kau belum sepenuhnya _move on_ dari kepala _pink_ bodoh itu."

Manik karamel itu melebar sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melembut. "… yah, siapa bilang kalau aku akan langsung berhasil?"

"_Well_, kau menyukainya selama dua tahun dan memutuskan untuk menyerah pada saat kita kelas dua belas. Sekarang kita sudah akan lulus, dan …."

Levy sengaja tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika melihat Lucy mendadak berwajah sendu.

"Yah," Lucy sedikit tertawa. "Dia sendiri katanya belum bisa _move on_ dari cinta pertamanya. Kau pikir ini mudah?"

"Apa itu sebabnya kau sendiri pun menyerah pada Natsu?" tanya Levy _to the point_.

"… salah satu faktor?" Lucy tersenyum lemah.

"Jika kau memiliki perasaan untuk seseorang, maka ada orang lain yang akan menangis. Seseorang akan dikorbankan dan terluka. Jika itu arti dari sebuah cinta … maka itu mengerikan sekali untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang."

Levy sedikit terenyuh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi yang satu-satunya jatuh cinta," lanjut Lucy.

"…."

Lucy tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya yang kelabakan karena tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Gajeel. Dengan pandangan penuh maaf, Levy permisi untuk meninggalkannya sesaat.

Kembali, Lucy menoleh ke belakang.

Dilihatnya Natsu yang terpingkal karena tanggapan temannya tentang ceritanya. Mata sipitnya terlihat tenggelam karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

Natsu yang humoris.

Natus yang cuek.

Natsu yang membuatnya berdebar.

Natsu yang membuatnya tersadar.

Natsu yang membuatnya menangis bergetar.

Lucy menutup matanya.

Apakah keputusan ini benar?

*****END*****


End file.
